custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jollun
is Being Rewritten |text=This page is currently in the process of being rewritten. Some of what you see may no longer be considered canon. |image= }} Jollun was a Toa of Light whose destiny was tied around that of Makuta Karabak's. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Light, Jollun began his life on Spherus Magna. He was one of the final handful of such Matoran to be created and aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe. During this early period of his life, Jollun labored with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was eventually placed in the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by maintaining the core of the universe, Karda Nui, to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Jollun gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Jollun was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Under the protection of the Toa Mata, Jollun lived with his fellow villagers in a secret labyrinth beneath the Southern Continent for 40,000 years. During this period Jollun, along with a number of other Av-Matoran, participated in the mining of Lightstones, which they exported to the various regions of the universe. Time Slip Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Jollun was amongst the minority of the Av-Matoran who were separated from the rest of his tribe, which settled on the Southern Continent. Taking influence from the Ta-Matoran principles of Courage and Skill, Jollun initially debated choosing a crimson color scheme in order to fit in with the Matoran of Fire community. However, he ultimately settled upon the appearance of a Bo-Matoran, confident that he would feel more at home tending to the landscape than he would toiling over a furnace. Having undergone an experience that wiped his memory of life in Karda Nui, Jollun was swiftly relocated to a small Matoran settlement in the Northern Continent, a region that he believed to be rich in natural charm. It was here that Jollun worked to maintain the vast jungles and forests with the local Bo-Matoran populace. These mega-ecosystems served as Mata Nui’s "lungs", and used chemical reactions to supply breathable air for the entirety of the Matoran Universe. However, he swiftly grew bored of the peaceful, picturesque nature of his new village and resolved to travel the Matoran Universe, in search of adventure. During these travels, Jollun encountered a Ga-Matoran, named Saran. Over time, the two developed a close friendship traveling from place to place, often carting supplies and delivering cargo from village to village in exchange for modest payment. Reign of Shadows At the point of Makuta Teridax's domination of the Matoran Universe, Jollun had taken up residence in Nynrah alongside Saran. Eager to disguise his identity as an Av-Matoran, Jollun elected to once again alter his color scheme, this time adopting the guise of a Le-Matoran, though he was unable to replicate Treespeak slang. Whilst attempting to survive on Nynrah, Jollun once again encountered Tollubo, though he did not recognize his fellow Av-Matoran at first. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, the three Matoran went into hiding, where they encountered Glonor, and Mesa. Over the course of their residency in a small campsite in the wilderness, Jollun discovered the identities of his fellow Av-Matoran, and attempted to piece together their past. Under unclear circumstances, the group's location was compromised by a rogue Rahkshi of Fragmentation, which proceeded to kill Mesa and injure Jollun before Glonor and Tollubo were able to band together and kill the Rahkshi themselves. Given his military experience, Glonor was able to effectively steer the group to safety in an old, abandoned fortress on the coast of Nynrah. In spite of this, Tollubo took the role as the group's leader. After several weeks of isolation, Toa Gali arrived on the island, making contact with the four Av-Matoran and enabling their escape, along with a large number of Fe-Matoran. Catching wind of a Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Matoran Universe, Jollun and his allies After the death of Makuta Teridax and the debilitation of the Great Spirit Robot, Jollun and the rest of the denizens of the Matoran Universe emigrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Upon exiting the Matoran Universe, Jollun was swayed to join his fellow Matoran as they mingled with the Agori species. For a period of time, he found peace in a small settlement that had been constructed in the Northern region of the planet. In particular, the group became well-acquainted with Betak and Eselox, two female Agori who introduced the Matoran to the Agori custom of love, a concept that was alien to him having spent his life in the abstinence of the Matoran Universe. Having matured by exposure to this revolutionary concept, Jollun began a relationship with Saran. However, growing discontent with the mellow nature of life in a village and keen to explore the newly reformed virgin forests of Spherus Magna, Tollubo planned to traverse Bota Magna and the unexplored northern regions of the planet. However, upon hearing word of Tollubo's experience in the Order of Mata Nui - coupled with his identity as an Av-Matoran - Turaga Matau recommended him and Jollun to a seasoned Toa, who wished to relinquish his Toa Power to a new generation of warriors. As events transpired, both Tollubo and Jollun received Toa Stones and were eventually transformed into Toa. Imbued with new-found power, Jollun swiftly adapted to his new-found role as a Toa. In contrast, however, Tollubo yearned to embark on his quest to Bota Magna. Sticking with his closely-knit circle of associates, Toa Tollubo accompanied Glonor, Betak and Eselox on an expedition. Torn between remaining in the village to protect the Matoran and his friend, Toa Jollun eventually decided to join this group, bringing his companion, Saran, along with him. Contrary to the the group's initial intentions of a joyful, revitalizing excursion, the party soon happened upon a subterranean tunnel shaft which led deep underground. Unsure of what lay beneath, Jollun suggested that they returned to their village, where they could establish contact with the Turaga. Headstrong and eager to make a name for himself, Tollubo ignored his fellow Toa and led the others deep into the cave. After several days of travel, Jollun and his allies happened upon an abandoned grotto, which had once served as a personal laboratory for the Great Being known as Heremus. Decorated with curious inventions as the workstation was, the travelers discovered a device capable of projecting dimensional portals. Swiftly theorizing that the Great Beings had used the device to flee not only the planet, but also the universe, Tollubo suffered a severe anxiety attack, denouncing his faith in the Great Beings altogether and calling out to the heavens in search of divine judgment. Guided by the persuasion of both Jollun and Betak, however, Tollubo soon became convinced that there was no life for him on Spherus Magna, and he elected to use the dimensional device to travel to a different reality, one where his talents could be put to better use. Discontent with the state of Spherus Magna, Jollun and his allies followed him through a dimensional portal. Fractures Universe On the other side of the dimensional gate, Jollun and his cohorts found themselves in a dystopian, post-war version of the Onu-Metru Archives in the Fractures Universe. Having landed in the middle of a battle between two young Toa and a tribe of Zyglak, Tollubo and Jollun were forced to take action by defending their kin and driving off the Zyglak with their elemental powers. After a hostile introduction, the two Toa welcomed Jollun and his party, taking them to the Coliseum for embassy with the universe’s Turaga. Along the journey, it became apparent to the travelers that a war had recently ended as the island was still recovering from fresh damages. Upon their arrival in the Coliseum, the Toa of Light were greeted by two members of the Turaga High Council; Turaga Matoro and Turaga Vilnius, both of whom seemed apprehensive by the unique timing of their arrival. During this discussion it swiftly became apparent that a war had decimated the Matoran Universe in this reality, claiming the life of Jollun's counterpart and prompting Tollubo's counterpart to turn to a life of crime. Offended by the accusations and suspicions he was regarded with on account of actions that were not his own, Tollubo resolved to stay in the reality and fight to defend his honor in the eyes of the Matoran, who saw him as a weak-willed murderer and disregarded his heroic sacrifices. Wishing to support his fellow Toa in whatever way he was able to, Jollun made a similar vow of allegiance to serve the Turaga of this universe. Shortly after making their agreement, however, Tollubo made reference to Mesa, his dearly-departed old friend, which prompted the Turaga to reveal she was alive in this reality, living in Ga-Metru as a medic in training. To Be Written ''Judgment Day'' To be added... Abilities and Traits As an Av-Matoran, Jollun had limited access to his elemental powers, to the extent of being able to fire bolts of light and change the way others perceived the color of his armor. Since becoming a Toa of Light, Jollun became able to creating lasers, beams of elemental light, and solid light projections. He can also change his color scheme and create complex illusions by bending light, an ability that he infrequently used. During the Time Slip, Jollun was known to have disguised himself as a Ta-Matoran. When Makuta Teridax seized control of the Matoran Universe, and when he became a Toa, however, Jollun developed an admiration for varying shades of green. Trivia *Jollun is the self MOC of BobTheDoctor27's younger brother, Jollun. *The decision to render the character comatose was dually-purposed to reflect his creator's absence from the story line, to rob Tollubo of his friend's moral guidance during a deeply emotionally-scarring period, and to draw a parallel between Jollun and Mata Nui; who was also incapacitated and became blind to the welfare of the Matoran Universe for a period of time. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Vendetta'' - Mentioned *''Judgment Day'' Category:Light Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Light